


Insomnia can be a good thing

by the_darkest_soul



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Insomnia, Kissing, Love, Love Confession, M/M, Metnions of sex, Pre-Sex, Talking, sterek, tbh it's not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 06:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: That feeling like he was the only human alive, causally walking in the middle of main road was something he wouldn’t treat for anything. But what would you do if you were a werewolf running home from patrol and found a 17 years old kid  walking like he just lost his mind?





	Insomnia can be a good thing

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea while getting my drunk ass home with 4 km walk at 3 a.m.

Stiles had insomnia. It was three years since it all began but now he finally managed to turn it into something he enjoyed, which was going around Beacon Hills really early in the morning. Around 3 a.m. the town was so quiet he was finally able to collect his thoughts and he loved it. That feeling like he was the only human alive, causally walking in the middle of main road was something he wouldn’t treat for anything. But what would you do if you were a werewolf running home from patrol and found a 17 years old kid walking like he just lost his mind? 

It was Monday, or he should say Tuesday night, one a.m. exactly, when Stiles finally finished whole last season of Mr. Robot and read The Crooked Kingdom so now he was just laying in his bed only in boxers and looking mindlessly at the ceiling feeling the effects of sleeping straight two hours a day and only because he’s making himself to close his eyes. He looked at the clock. 1:10. He got up with a heavy sighed before he pulled on sweatpants and his Lacrosse blouse. He left the room and passed by the corridor mirror, he didn’t look at it though. He walked by his dad’s bedroom just to see him sleep what made him smile, it wasn’t often when his dad could rest properly, and finally a moment later he was outside. Stiles felt refreshing cold air blowing at his face and waking him up a little.   
That was it. All he needed to not feel so tired. He immediately stepped on the road, putted on his headphones and started walking straight forward with no particular destination and The Neighborhood playing in the background. He even closed his eyes for a moment, letting his senses guide him. He didn’t think he would end up in the middle of the forest though what he found out as he opened them, taking of his headphones.   
“Great.” He said to himself with a groan. “Now I’m lost.”   
Someone else would probably panic in that situation but not Stiles. He just looked around and just as he was about to move he heard like something was behind him so he just turned and saw huge black wolf.   
“Oh my God, you scared me.” Stiles sighed in relief. “What are you doing here?” he didn’t expect an answer so imagine his surprise when Derek just turned in front of him and now he was very much naked. Stiles could feel the heat on his face.   
“What are you doing here?” Hale just asked like nothing happened, clearly mad at the current situation.   
“I do this every day so you you’re the intruder here.” Stilinski pointed.   
“I was at the patrol because apparently there is another pack going through our territory and you’re just walking in the woods in the middle of the night, alone.” Derek talked back but Stiles wasn’t listening too busy looking at Derek’s perfect body. Did this stupid wolf has no shame?   
“My eyes are up here.” The stupid wolf pointed making Stiles even more red as he shook his head.   
“Can you not be naked in front of me?” he just said.  
“I think you appreciate that.” Hale smirked.  
“Maybe I do but not in the middle of the forest. If you really want to talk that much can we just go to your place please?” Stilinski asked and Derek just shook his head still smiling as he changed back an guided the human out to his loft. 

A moment later Stiles was sitting on Derek’s bed waiting for the other to finally dress up but when he came back the lack of shirt didn’t make a big difference.   
“You said you were doing this every night.” Hale repeated. “Why?”  
“Because I’m not really tired at night and our Town looks really cool when no one is around.” Stilinski answered trying not to look at Derek’s torso.  
“Okay, but what if someone happened to you? Stiles you can’t be so reckless besides you need to sleep.”  
“I do, two hours a day and it’s seems like working so I don’t see a problem here. Why do you care anyway?”   
“Because if something happened it’ll be my fault because that would mean I am the worst boyfriend ever as I don’t even know that you have insomnia.”   
“I didn’t want to worry you and you’re the best boyfriend ever.” Stiles smiled as he cupped Derek’s face. “There are just some things I need to take care of myself.. I don’t want to be a burden…”  
“You’d never be a burden to me… And you don’t have to go through it on your own. You have me now.” Hale smiled as he was looking straight into Stiles’ eyes. “Just please tell me whenever something is wrong, okay?”   
“Okay..” human smiled sadly. “I love you Derek.”  
“I love you too.” Hale smiled back before he connected their lips.  
Stiles’ hand run down his torso.  
“We’re not in the woods anymore, you know…” the boy said in low voice. “This means that now there’s nothing against you being naked…”  
“You should go to sleep Stiles..” Derek reminded but he didn’t sound convinced.  
“Five more minutes…” Stiles moaned when his lips found Hale’s neck and hand lowered over his jeans making Derek groan.   
“And then sleep..” werewolf demanded.   
“And then sleep..” Stiles swear before he connected their lips in more heated kiss.  
Truth to be told they weren’t really sleeping much that night.


End file.
